Abdl Blake x Weiss: Real world AU
by Rwbyfetishperson
Summary: WARNING: NSFW. This is an abdl, one-shot smut fic. So be wary, I didn't hold back too much. Weiss and Blake share a secret. A really, really dirty secret.


Weiss wisped around the narrow corridors of a dim hallway. Masking her footsteps in silence, she eagerly and frightfully made her way up a flight of stairs. In her right hand she towed along a package she desperately hoped to keep a secret. A secret only she and her partner Blake shared.

Weiss was a sensible girl when it came to most things. She was smart, capable and honestly quite breathtaking. Her tiny frame gave off the impression that she was weak and fragile, though if one were to take a more investigative look, they'd see that despite her lack of bust and muscle definition, she was indeed a grown woman. Ample curves, snow white hair and plump, vivacious lips. Truly she was gorgeous. And that's not to mention, in her partners opinion, her most beautiful feature; the eyes. Blue, piercing orbs that if you weren't careful, would melt you in their gaze. Weiss really was something else. Compared to the modest apartment she and Blake shared, she stood out like a sore thumb. Which was something she weakly began to curse at.

Finally, Weiss reached her destination. A thin, egg white door. Not taking any chances, Weiss dug into her jeans for the key and hastily opened the door, entered it, and locked it behind her.

 _Safe at last,_ she thought. The heiress sighed, eyeing the package she staked her social life on. Weiss smiled. She couldn't wait for Blake to try it on.

Blake had been waiting nervously for Weiss to return with her _items_. This was always the worst part. She was so tense she didn't even notice when the door was breached. Instead, Blake was alerted by the rustling of plastic from the living room, which excited her. Blake jumped from the bed, making a b-line for the living room to examine her partners findings.

"Did you get them?" Blake asked, turning the corner into their shared living space. Weiss smiled naughtily. When Blake was home, her usual attire consisted of a t-shirt and thin black shorts. Nothing exciting, but comfortable. Today, however, was special. Blake wore a thin, white tank top with the words, _Momma's girl,_ across the front as it tightly clung to her ample bosom. So tightly, Blake's tight stomach was robbed of coverage. She also had a frilly, pink bell skirt, which arched up and over to reveal her tiny, _Hello Kitty_ undergarments. Blake smiled sweetly, her golden eyes lingering on Weiss'. Normally her gaze was hidden behind her dark bangs, hardly showing any emotion. But today, her hair was tied up into long, poofy pigtails, leaving her as exposed as possible.

Weiss loved it. She loved how dirty her girlfriend could be when she wanted to.

"Mhmm," Weiss nodded. inside the box was at least a dozen different, extra padded, adult diapers. _Pink,_ diapers.

Weiss delicately lifted a pair from the box, before asking, "Wanna try one on?"

"B-but I don't have to go yet, mommy," Blake flushed profusely, shifting her weight to exaggerate her already prominent bossum. She knew the drill by now. While it was definitely mortifying, she couldn't help but feel aroused; Being treated like a helpless little girl was just too much fun.

"Oh, poor baby," Weiss began, "let me help with that." Weiss turned to the kitchen, well within view of Blake, fetching what seemed to be about five bananas and a small bottle of lube. Blake gushed internally; this was her favorite game. Weiss dropped to Blake's knees.

"Wanna tell me what these are, baby?" Weiss asked, pulling down Blake's underwear.

"B-bananas…"

"Mhm, what else?"

"Lubricant…" Blake whimpered, as her girlfriends cold hands worked up her inner thigh.

"What did I tell you to call it?" Weiss' hand stopped. Blake looked away from her pervasive partner, biting her lip.

"...Goopy," Blake stuttered. Weiss continued her campaign.

"Very good," she said. Weiss put the unpeeled fruit on the floor next to her and removed her hand from her kitty's thigh. With a couple fingers, she dipped into the so called _goopy_ , all the while keeping very close eye contact with her partner. Again, Weiss worked a hand up Blake, This time with intent. Weiss glossed over her girlfriend's plump behind, giving a tight squeeze before placing her well lubricated fingers just on the entrance of Blake's anus.

"You know what I'm gonna do right, Blakey?" Weiss said, feathering her girlfriends entrance.

"You're gonna… put some of those in me?" Blake gestured to the bananas, leaning into her girlfriends progressively faster pumping.

"Where in you?" Weiss asked. She was going to drag this out as long as possible.

Blake pigtails whipped front to back. She only whimpered in response, now fully immersed in rocking her hips to the other girls rhythm.

"Well?" Weiss asked again.

"My butt, mommy!" She gripped her skirt tightly.

"Mhm," Weiss giggled. "Not just some of them, though."

Blake slowed her movements along with Weiss.

"All of them?" Blake faltered a little as her girlfriends fingers left her hole.

"Yes, yes, little lady," Weiss said as she peeled the fruits. "All of em."

Blake stuttered. She put her hands up to her face, feigning innocence. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was very excited. It showed in her ever growing wetness, dripping eagerly onto the hardwood floor.

Weiss sat on a nearby couch, patting her lap in a gesture to Blake.

"Here, Blakey," she said.

Blake's legs shook in eager anticipation as she made her way to the smaller, white haired girl. _Five,_ Blake thought. _Five whole bananas._

Blake crawled over her girlfriend's lap, nestling into the couch cushion as her rear was on full display. Blake grinned helplessly into the seat while her lover played with hers.

"Okay, Blakey, here comes the first one."

Blake arched her back subconsciously as her rear quickly and rather hungrily gulped down the erotic fruit. Blake gasped in a combination of both humiliation and stimulation, her backside quivering in hopes of another infiltration.

"Aww, you want more don't you, sweetheart?," Weiss gingerly flicked the black haired girls growing clitoris. Blake let loose a guttural cry of pleasure, dampened by the couch.

"Another one," Blake started, "p-pretty please?"

Weiss smiled widely, feeling her own wetness grow from inside. This time, the fruit found a slight amount of resistance, though still finding its way snugly inside the black haired girl. Blake started to feel the need in her building. She wanted to release.

"Still hungry?" Weiss asked, now servicing herself. Blake didn't answer however, only lustfully digging her fingers into the seat. Weiss took advantage of her girlfriends distraction, taking the bottle of lubricant and gently placing it at Blake's entrance. Without warning, Weiss squeezed the small container, releasing its gooey contents into the unsuspecting girl.

"Oh," Blake shivered, thrusting her backside into the enema. The sudden change in consistency urged the girl to an early, and well deserved climax. Weiss didn't let that stop her though, it only seemed to fuel her lewd actions.

"Oh blakey, did u make a mess?" Weiss gestured to the wetness that now glossed the heiress' legs. Blake only mewled in response, still quite shaken from her surprise orgasm. "Don't worry, I'm not even close to done yet."

Weiss then placed another banana at Blake's rear entrance, slowly pumping the fruit in and out. Blake stiffened, reeling in ecstasy as she earnestly swallowed another banana into her exit. Weiss licked her lips lazily as she quickly fetched another banana for her sweet, little princess.

"Want more?" Weiss drooled. Blake raised her plump little butt in sexual hunger.

"Y-yes, mommy," she cried. With that, Weiss didn't hesitate to assault her favorite girl's backside with more than its fair share of erotic fruit. Inch after inch, however, the hole was beginning to fill. Blake managed to devour it, despite her capacity being nearly reached. Blake sunk into the seat for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Weiss settled her eyes on the sight before her. Blake was never more attractive to her then when she was a sloppy mess.

 _Maybe it's time I wrap this up,_ Weiss thought, but Blake wasn't quite finished yet.

With one hand, blake spread her opening. She turned, pathetically slow to meet the ice queen's gaze.

"I'm not done yet," Blake challenged, batting her eyes at her wide eyed lover. With new vigor, Weiss took the last of the bananas and moistened it with her lips. Blake watched in awe as her girlfriend took the erect fruit into her throat, in what could only be described as the most awesome thing Blake had ever seen. Weiss flooded Blakes senses with a never ending stare throughout before relinquishing the banana from her mouth.

"Okay, Blakey," Weiss seduced. Painfully slow, weiss slipped the banana into Blake's fully accepting backside. Despite being stuffed with what had to be a couple feet of fruit, Blake swallowed up the last remaining one. She was definitely full now if she wasn't before. Quickly, and almost suddenly, Weiss rose to her feet, leaving Blake to whimper on the couch. The white haired seductress smiled devilishly as she recovered the reward for their struggle; the diaper.

"Time for u to change," Weiss sang. Blake twisted onto her back, her legs dangling in the air for her lover to enjoy. Expertly, Weiss taped the diaper together over the girl's swollen, dripping sex before sealing it with a soft kiss. "There."

Blake shuddered. She was never used to the way being in a diaper robbed her of her dignity. The way it exaggerated her features, giving such an intense sensation of helplessness and arousal. She hated it, but at the same time she loved every second of the torture, letting her white haired knight tease her all the way.

Weiss plopped eagerly into the seat, again gesturing for blake. This time, however Blake straddled her girlfriend, sinking in quite comfortably.

"Gimme a kiss, Blakey Wakey," Weiss pursed her lips slightly. Blake closed her eyes, inching ever closer to the porcelain girl's perfect lips. A perfect kiss. Everytime it was like this. A soft, pillowy embrace, coveted by the way Weiss held her hips, the way she leaned into it with her soul. Blake loved it. But what followed was even more perfect. What would start as a shallow kiss, would slowly, eventually devolve into a complete battle. The initiator, Weiss, would permeate the innocence of the kiss with a violent lashing of her tongue. Wet and furious. Blake tried to fight it, not deviating from her technique, stealing soft, embracive nips at her attacker. Before long, however, she couldn't fight it. She didn't want to really. It was too raw a feeling, too passionate. Long drawn out laps at each other were all it took to break the dam.

"Aah~" Blake gasped. Speaking of dams, another one began to gnaw and slip away in her protective pants. "I'm gonna poopy, mommy!"

"It's okay, little girl, let it out," Weiss said in between obscene gestures of oral affection. "I want you to do it. Come on, baby, we both know you cant hold it. Do you even want to? You probably love shitting like a toddler, don't you Princess? Mhmm, yes you do! Good girl!"

Weiss' words of belittling encouragement were all the black haired girl needed. Not that she would have been able to hold it back anyways, like she said. Blake began to relax her muscles as the first sign of mess began to show. Before she could fully indulge however, Weiss placed a hand over her diaper where the bulge would soon show.

"Nuh-uh," Weiss began, "I wanna see you push. I want you to do it on purpose."

Blake blushed harshly as her face began to puff. Her cheeks grew red as she focused on pushing against her girlfriend's hand. It wasn't hard at all. Her face lit up with a mix of concentration and excitement. quickly, the mesh of fruit and lube began to glob out of her exit, making quick work of the girl's consciousness. Harshly, and loudly it began pooling into the back of her diaper. In a desperate, and horrible display of Blake's will, she slowed the rapid swelling of her slimy diaper. Rather than gush from her quivering anus she turned the escape into a grinding, terribly perfect stall. The pseudo shit bubbled and toiled from her hole, leaving a lasting and sweet feeling in her pussy. Blake could sense an eruption of an orgasm on its way. A sadistic little smirk grew into a full fledged goofy smile as she rocked against the oozing of her anus, writhing in pure satisfaction. Her hands instinctively clung to her _mommy's_ breasts as she began to seize in pleasure.

"I-I'm cumming mommy," Blake squeaked, as the melted mess of squished banana filled her mind and padded underwear. "I'm cumming s-so ha-ard."

Nearly halfway through her legendary messing, weiss lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her modest chest. "You want?"

Blake didn't hesitate, lapping happily away at the smaller breasts. Suckling, and moaning, she steadily flooded her diaper for what seemed to be an eternity. the goopy leftovers sloshed and squelched, dripping from her exit before happily plopping into her pants. _Exquisite,_ she thought. though she knew eventually this perfection would end. Childish ears began to form, rolling down her face in a fit of erotic frustration.

"It's okay," Weiss comforted. "You made such a pretty mess, hunny..."

The last of the mess inched from Blake's backside, leaving a very identifiable, lumpy mush in her diaper as it's once perfectly pristine pink color decayed into a warm yellow.

"I love how squishy your butt is," Weiss teased, grabbing a handful of her partners messy, padded butt.

Blake sighed into Weiss' embrace. She knew it was weird. She knew she'd be judged for this wonderful feeling. It was wrong, and she knew that. But she didn't care. She was just glad she could share this experience with the girl she loved.


End file.
